


You Asshole, Dean Winchester

by Letsgetyourdeanon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letsgetyourdeanon/pseuds/Letsgetyourdeanon
Summary: You have a thing for Dean, Dean has a thing for women in general. Not even your best friend is of limits in his mind. He can be such an asshole sometimes.





	You Asshole, Dean Winchester

Dean Winchester had done a lot stupid, thoughtless and inconsiderate things in the time you had known him. So far you had forgiven him every single one of them. All it took was one of those heart melting smiles of his, and a wink sent your way, and you would crumble. Since you had fallen in love with him, not even that had been necessary. You forgave him right away. Not once had he had to apologise for whatever he had done. Dean was your weak spot and he took advantage of that, whether he knew it or not.

This was the very first time in all the years you had known him that you weren’t sure if you could forgive him, if you could put it all behind you.

The brothers had left you behind on a hunt, claiming it was too dangerous for you to come. When they came back you were thoroughly annoyed with both of them, not appreciating the insinuation that you couldn’t do your job. To cheer yourself up and make the situation easier on Sam (because you knew Dean had been the one to make the decision of leaving you behind) you had invited your old best friend to come stay in the bunker for a few days.

Maggie was an old hunting partner. She had once been the person you were closest to in the world.

Somewhere along the way your paths had separated, she became a lone wolf and hunted on her own, while you moved in with the Winchesters. You hadn’t seen each other in a long time. It was hard to stay in touch with people in this life, even if you didn’t have that many people left. Maggie wasn’t the type of person to pick up the phone without a specific reason.

She was a great hunter. The two of you had once been like sisters and you wanted that feeling back. That’s why you invited her. You figured you could both leave the disagreement with the boys behind you, and you could reconnect with a dear friend.

The first couple of days had been absolutely wonderful. Maggie had gotten a bit rougher in the last few years, but with you she was still just the same sweet girl. She had given the boys a run for their money though, joking, laughing, and making fun of each other. She had fit right in with your weird little family. It somehow seemed like everything was going your way for once.

That might be the most dangerous thought to enter a hunter’s head. Usually, someone you loved would end up dead. The only real comfort you had at the moment was that at least no one died.

You had felt your fair share of emotional pain in your life, but this was very different from the heartache you had grown so accustomed to. Seeing Dean with women all the time was something you were used to. You had learned to brush it off. They were women he had just met, he knew nothing about them and they knew nothing about him. In the grand scheme of things, they really didn’t mean anything to him.

Seeing him in bed with your oldest friend was very different.

Maggie was petite, blond, beautiful, a kick ass hunter, and all around badass. She was everything you wanted to be. Dean knew she was your friend, knew he might end up seeing her again, still he ended up sleeping with her.

The idea of a repeat performance made bile rise in your throat. They had both still been naked and making out, her on top of him, when you walked in. You had a pretty good visual of how that would look.

It was easy to tell when Maggie came into your room that she had figured out she had done something wrong. She had given you a quick hug before she packed up her stuff.

The plan was for her to stay another day, but she gave Dean some bullshit reason about a hunt and left early. You could see it in her eyes as she got into her car; she was begging you to forgive her.

For the first day after, you had been really pissed at her. Eventually you had to concede that you had no reason to. The two of you hadn’t been that close for years, there was no way for her to know about the feelings you had for Dean. When you had hunted with her, Sam would have been more your type. That had all changed when you met his green eyed older brother.

The image of the two of them had burned itself into your mind. As easy it had been to forgive Dean for everything else, you didn’t know if you could do it this time.

This was different.

You had told him all about Maggie, how close you had been and how important she was to you. He had crossed a line. Dean didn’t know you were completely in love with him, but he was still your closest friend. It was a violation of your trust, your friendship, for him to sleep with her, just like if he had slept with your actual sister.

For the very first time in the years you had known the Winchesters you were truly angry with Dean, enough for him to notice. His solution was first to avoid you for two days, hoping you would forgive him on your own like every other time. On the third day he finally apologised. It just wasn’t the apology you wanted.

“(Y/N), please… I’m sorry, okay. I get that you’re angry… I won’t leave you behind on a hunt again. You’re a great hunter, but I worry, you know I do. Please, I can’t have you be mad at me, Sweetheart.”

You would have answered, you probably should have. You were just too shocked to utter a single word. The man was clueless about a lot of things when it came to your feelings, but this was even more clueless than you had expected. When you didn’t say anything and just stared blankly at him, he simply huffed and left, giving up easier than you expected.

On the fifth day Sam was damn near going crazy. You and Dean weren’t talking. You were angry with him and he was upset that you were angry with him. That left Sam in a very awkward position between his brother and the girl he had come to consider a sister.

Finally, he snapped.

A new hunt was coming up and you couldn’t go into it angry. It would only end up with someone getting hurt or dead, or, he feared, you leaving for good. Sam did the most reasonable thing he could think of. He trapped the two of you in the bunker for the night, saying that you better have made up before he came back, or he was going on the hunt alone. Which was all kinds of dangerous.

Having spent the first few hours in your room, refusing to make the first step, you decided that relocating to the library wouldn’t really hurt your case. The problem was that Dean must have had the same thought. When you got there, he was sitting at a table, some lore book in front of him.

Naturally, you sat down at the next table down. His only acknowledgement of your presence was a glance and a snort as you sat down, before he went back to his research.

Five minutes was all it took for him to break.

“I said I was sorry. What do you want a written apology?” He didn’t look at you as he said it, but you knew it pained him to be the first to break the forced silence.

“Really?” Was all you could say, still finding it hard to believe that he didn’t realise what you were really angry about.

It was clearly the wrong thing to say, because he got up violently, sending his chair flying.

“’Really’? That’s all you have to say? ‘Really’? Yes! I apologised, you know I did, so why the hell are you still acting like a bitch?” He almost yelled, walking towards you until he was slightly leaning over you.

“You apologised for the hunt, Dean!” Now it was your turn to send your chair to the floor, making him take a step back.

“Exactly!” he yelled exasperatedly, arms out at his side.

“Do you really not get it?”

“Get what? That you’re unreasonable and angry at me even though I apologised more than I ever have before, yeah, I get that.” It was clear that his anger wasn’t subsiding, and his words didn’t help you calm down either.

“You really are an oblivious asshole, Dean. You really think I’m this pissed at you for a stupid hunt?”

“Then what the hell is it? I’m not a fucking mind reader, (Y/N)!”

This was the moment where you had to make a choice. If you told him why, he would ask questions. Questions that wouldn’t stop at ‘because she’s my friend’. Questions you didn’t know if you really wanted to answer. Your only other option was to run and hide.

Being a hunter you chose the option that had least to do with confronting your feelings. You let out a huff and stepped past him, planning to make your way back to your room and locking the door.

Dean chose differently. He grabbed you wrist, pulling you back to him. It was clear that he wouldn’t let you get away from this. He wanted his friend back, which only made it hurt more.

“Cut the crap, (Y/N)! You can’t just walk around being angry with me, not even looking me in the eye, and not tell me what the fuck I did wrong!”

That was the final drop. You couldn’t hold it all in anymore.

“You slept with Maggie!”

He dropped your wrist. The look on his face that of complete shock. Then he pulled himself together, the anger back in full force.

“Since when do you have any say in who I sleep with?”

“I don’t!” you nearly screamed, “but this was Maggie! I don’t have many friends in this world, Dean, but you just had to have her. I can deal with it when you drag random skanks back to motels, but this isn’t the same. This I can’t deal with.”

“Why do you act like it’s such a big deal? It was a one time thing, just a normal hook up.”

“That’s exactly the point, asshole! It wasn’t! I really thought this was a boundary you wouldn’t cross, that I wouldn’t have to worry when we were all just home, I thought you could keep it in your pants for a few days,” you said in a voice that started to sound equally angry and heartbroken.

“Fine, I won’t sleep with your friends anymore. Why do you even care?”

“Because I don’t get it!” you yelled, close to giving up. You wondered if maybe Maggie would let you hunt with her again, if this kept going you couldn’t stay in the bunker anymore.

“Get what?” he screamed back.

“Why you want her more than me!”

The words were out of your mouth before they had registered in your mind, and now that they had, you really wish you could take them back. Or maybe the floor could just open. You could pray to Cas, beg him to take you far away from the man in front of you.

While still considering that idea, all thought suddenly left you.

Dean had grabbed hold of you, smashing his luscious lips to yours. He held you close, refusing to let you go. It took a while before you realised what was actually happening, in that time he had bitten your bottom lip, making you gasp and used the opportunity to sneak his tongue into your mouth.

He pushed you backwards until the back of your thighs hit a table. For just a moment he broke the kiss, looking into your eyes, trying to make sure you were really okay with this. Your reply was simply to pull off his flannel.

It was far from the first time you cursed his tendency to wear layers.

Your lips travelled down his jaw and neck. Finally being allowed to, you started nibbling and licking, stopping to leave your mark here and there. No more skanks, no more watching him with countless other women, whether this ended good or bad, there would be no more of it.

Dean let out a growl at the feeling of your mouth on his body. He grabbed hold of your shirt and pulled it apart, making the buttons fly. What was left of it was quickly torn from your body. He grabbed hold of your hair, pulling you slightly away and making you look at him.

“If you like that bra, you better take it off right fucking now.”

You did as he said, meanwhile being distracted by his bare chest before you as he took off his t-shirt. Seeing the muscles in his arms rippling as they worked made you both drool and drip. When you were finally free from your boob-jail he grabbed you, quickly pulling one of your nipples into his mouth, the other getting attention from his fingers.

Never in your life had you been this turned on. Moaning wantonly, you grabbed hold of his buckle. You could feel him, hard and solid through his jeans, and you desperately needed access. He stopped you before you could get that far, looking at you with mischief in his eyes.

“Patience, baby girl. You’ve been bad, you don’t get that until you’ve earned it.”

You whimpered in frustration at his words, but that soon stopped when he picked you up and pushed down on the table. The jeans you were wearing were practically torn from your body.

He groaned when he saw you laying there underneath him, a moaning mess in nothing but your dark blue lace panties, so ready for him he could feel it. Dean gave you another rough kiss before he started kissing, licking, sucking, and nibbling his way down your body, leave marks behind, only making you moan more.

The edge of your panties found its way between his teeth, and he slowly pulled them off your body. Next thing you knew, his face was hovering just above your core, his should-be-illegal lips blowing hot air right on your clit.

“God damn it, Dean. Please!” Your voice was completely wrecked.

“You think you deserve it, Sweetheart? You think you deserve my mouth on this sweet little pussy?”

You nodded violently, kneading your breasts in your hand, bucking your hips up, wanting nothing more than for his beautiful face to give you some much needed friction. Instead he tutted, leaning away from you, one hand on each thigh keeping you open for him and stopping you from getting any kind of pleasure.

“I’m afraid not, Princess. You’ve been a really bad girl. Maybe I should just fuck the bitchy-ness right out of you,” he whispered in your ear, licking the shell.

He finally laid down on top of you. Taking the opportunity, you wrapped your legs around him, surprising him by rolling the two of you over and right to the floor. Dean let out a groan as you landed, you let another load moan at the feeling of your naked form finally finding some friction on his jeans.

“You’ve got it all mixed up, baby. You were a bad boy. I’m the one who should do the punishing. You think you can just go around screwing everybody?”

You rolled your hips, making him grunt out in pleasure. Lifting up, you finally unbuckled his belt and opened up his jeans, pulling it and his boxers down to his thighs.

“You clean?” you asked while hovering just over him.

“Yeah, yes, just…”

Before he could finish his sentence you lowered yourself down on his shaft in one quick move. Holy crap, he felt amazing. You felt a bit of pain at the sudden intrusion, but it only added to the intense pleasure of having his glorious cock inside you. It wasn’t long of you riding him before he gripped your hips tight, starting to fuck up into you like there was no tomorrow.

Your entire body was on fire, every nerve ending alight at his touch, the coil in your belly growing faster than it ever had before. Before you knew it you exploded around him, seeing nothing but white and collapsing on the man beneath you. He pulled out, not wanting this to end yet.

When you came down from your wonderful high, he had a hand snaked between you, rubbing your clit. You desperately wanted more, but you didn’t have the energy to ride him anymore. Feeling his cock at your entrance you sank down on it, starting to slowly rock your hips while leaving open mouthed kissed on his collarbone. He took the hint, rolling you over.

After only a few thrusts in this position he pulled out again, making you start to groan in protest, but then he flipped you over on your stomach. He pulled your knees and hips up, and you rested your head on your arms. Dean started thrusting into you with an amazing force. You had to grab onto the leg of one of the heavy-duty tables not to be pushed too far across the room. He started slapping your ass, making you scream out. Soon he could feel you starting to clamp down on him again, this time he knew there was no holding back. Fingers found their way back to your clit.

You felt him cum inside you, hot spurts coating your insides, making you fall over the edge again after him. The two of you collapsed together on the floor.

You could feel him soften inside of you before he pulled out, rolling to his back next to you. He pulled you with him, resting your head on his chest.

“Holy fuck, if I’d have known I could have that…”

“You’d what, Dean?” you whispered.

He looked you in the eyes, seeing all of your insecurities that he wasn’t really sure how he had not seen before.

“Then I wouldn’t have needed any of those girls,” he whispered back, leaning down to kiss you.

You were interrupted when you heard the impala pull in to the garage. Both stood up, Dean throwing you over his shoulder and carrying you back to his room, leaving all your clothes behind.

“Dean! What are you doing?” you yelled.

He tossed you down on his bed before finding one of his shirts and handing it to you. Leaning over and kissing you slowly and sweetly for the very first time, he whispered, “You’re mine now, Sweetheart. There’s no way I’m letting Sam see you in all of your wonderful nakedness.”

All you heard was him calling you his, nothing else really mattered at the moment. At least not until you heard Sam shouting from the library, demanding that you disinfect the entire room.


End file.
